the other hero
by qwerty
Summary: their can not all be evil, can they?


Soul Calibur  
  
A/N I do not own the name Soul Calibur and I do not own Cervantes Taki Edge Master Sophitia Mitsurgi Xianghua and Astaroth. However I do own William, Ling Edward and Chow. Also it is set in Soul Calibur one. Now that is finished with, the stage has been set and the orchestra is ready, so now on with the show.  
  
(((((((((((  
  
We see a young girl running in the night for her life, followed by a man on a horse. The girl is running, she then trips and rolls down the bank of a hill. She knocks a man with a clock over, she gets up and begs the man "Help me please, please help me".  
  
"YOU HAND OVER THE GIRL NOW, OR DIE," shouted the man on the horse. Then man with the clock said, "Sorry, but I don't think she wants to go with you". The man on the horse shouts "ATTACK" Quickly the man with a clock whispered to the girl "Don't worry I won't eat you". A guard ran at him with an axe, the clocked man runs at his attacker and kicks his opponent's legs out from under him. Then his clock fell off, all the guards just stood still, then ran away screaming "AHHHHH, AHHHHH, LIZARD." With that there was just the girl and a lizard man left there.  
  
"Before you scream, I don't eat babies, my name is William, I am the only good Lizard around, so please don't scream," said William. "Fine I'm Ling Su, but I need to get to the home of Lord Chow Long of China, can you help me get there"? She said. "Fine, Ling but I have two conditions, one when we get you there I get all information on something named the Soul Edge, second you do what I say when I say," said William. "Deal, so where to now?" said Ling getting up from the ground.  
  
William picked up a bag and said, "Well first I think we should get out of here". "Fine, but where are we off to?" Said Ling curiously. William thought about it for a second and said, "Have you ever heard of a ship called "The Abrina" Ling?" Ling shook her head to answer NO. "Well then, I'll tell you all about it when we get there" Said William then he asked "Ling have you ever been to Spain"?  
  
At the port in Spain.  
  
"So, let me see if I have got this right, if you destroy the sword of salvation, or Soul Edge, you become human again?" asked Ling. William just nodded and kept his hood over his head. Ling then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Fine, so why are we here"? William answered quietly "Well the person that had it last was a pirate called Cervantes de Leon who was killed by a ninja called Taki, and his ship is still here with a clue to what happened to it, hopefully".  
  
All of a sudden a scream filled the air, followed by mans voice saying, "Does anyone else wish to die"? As William and Ling got closer they saw a man cut in half. Ling dropped to her knees and threw up, William just stood and kept saying quietly in a disbelieving way "It's not possible, he is dead, it is not possible". The man jumped 12 feet in the air, and the impact made the crowd run for their lives.  
  
The only ones left in the street were Ling, William and the man. The man just smiled and said boldly "I am Cervantes, neither sword nor grave will stand in my way". All that William said was "I don't know how or where you came from but you should have stayed there Cervantes". With that Cervantes made his move, he broke into a run going right for William, and vice versa. Cervantes did a flying kick, and William did a slide. Then a deadly battle started with swords verses sword and shield, each blow missing his opponent by an inch or less.  
  
Just as Cervantes was about to bring both of his swords down on Williams's head, William raised his sword and shield to stop Cervantes from braking his skull. They both broke away, Cervantes jumped right over William and stabbed him in the side with both swords. William went down with a cry of pain. Cervantes then said to William "Taste my pain". Then he turned to Ling and slowly walked towards her and said "Fight me, make me feel the joy of battle."  
  
Ling grabbed the only weapon that was close at hand, a metal rod. Cervantes just stood and looked for a second, and said "Don't tell me you expect to beat me with that?" "LING, GET DOWN," shouted William from behind Cervantes. In the same five seconds three things happened, Ling ducked, William threw his shield like a Frisbee at Cervantes and it hit Cervantes and sent him falling in to the water.  
  
Ling ran towards William and said, "Are you ok? You did it, you destroyed the sword." William then said, "First, I have just been stabbed in both sides. Second, I didn't kill him, Taki did that. Third, he doesn't have it any more. And four, pass me that rod so we can get out of here."  
  
At the edge of the Proving grounds  
  
"Oh, come on Ling, I was the one that almost got turned a lizard skin rug" said an annoyed William. Ling then said gasping for breath "Is there anything (gasp) you can't do? (Gasp) I mean you're stronger, faster, and have rapid healing, that is a pretty good deal." While William was searching he said "Yep it's great, no friends, no home, no loved ones, and a whole life devoted to madness." Ling then sat down and said "Well if you put it like that, I'm sorry." William just stopped and looked at her for a second and said "You know what? You are the first person to ever say that, thank you, now get up we are going to need this boat you're sitting on."  
  
In the middle of the lake  
  
"Alright so what are we waiting for here?" Asked Ling. "Just try and get some sleep Ling, you'll know when to get up." said William then he lay on his back and went to sleep. Ling just accepted it and lay back to look at the stars, and wonder what was next to come?  
  
Then it started at four in the morning. The boat started to rock; Ling instantly woke up wide-eyed. "Err William, I think you should see what's happening," said Ling. "If it's the boat rocking, I know" said William without opening his eyes.  
  
They were on a small stone circle by the time it stopped. "You know I have got to hand it to the Edge Master, when he builds something, he builds it" said William. "Finally, someone recognises my talents, so what have you lost, William?" said an old man. William said "Just a shield this time Edge Master, Oh and if you see Taki, you can tell her that Cervantes is back."  
  
Edge Master then looked surprised and worried, then looked at Ling and asked "And you are?" "My name is Ling Su" answered Ling. Then William said "She could also do with a bit of combat training, if you've got the time." Edge Master then said "You're in luck, while I am making you a new shield William, you and Sophitia can teach Ling here, how to fight."  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"All right, you know the basics of combat with a few weapons, now time to choose your own weapon." said Sophitia then Ling said "I think I'll take a Katana." And then Ling picked up the Katana. William then walked over to them both and said to Sophitia "Ok puppet, ill take over." then to Ling "Lets see what you've got." Sophitia just looked at him like she wanted to rip out his heart.  
  
Ling was the first to move with a horizontal attack, then vertical, followed by a sharp mid air kick. William managed to block the first and second blows, but the kick cought him off guard. He hit the floor like a rock, after a second of lying on the floor William looked at Ling and said "Not bad." Then he looked at Sophitia, she just smiled in a sickeningly sweet way, to that William just let out the sound of "GGGEEERRRRRR"  
  
Ling just had a smug smile on her face. When William saw the look on her face he asked "And what are you smiling about?" Ling said grinning "I beat you" "No, you knocked me down, there is a difference." said William. Then he added, "If I wanted to beat you I could". "Fine, one more time then" said Ling, Sophitia just rolled her eyes back, and watched.  
  
Ling stood ready for anything William could do, or so she believed. William came in slowly this time; Ling did an attack from her right hand side. William blocked this attack; with a grin on his face he made his move. Then for a split second he turned the colour of gold. Then he took hold of Ling and through her into the air. As she came back down he caught her just in time, with that he said, "Like I said, I could, if I wanted to". Ling then asked, "What was that?" "It's called a soul charge, you harness all of your emotions and put them in to that perfect counter blow" answered Sophitia.  
  
LATER AT SUNSET  
  
After too many hours of training, Ling sat down next to William. Silence passed for what seemed like half an hour. Desperate to break the silence, Ling said "So what is it, with you and Sophitia I mean?" William looked resentful, but nodded and answered her question. "Sophitia had a cousin, her name was Lily." He stopped talking.  
  
For a split second Ling saw something in his eyes, a look of longing, sorrow and pain. But as quick as it came it moved on, and continued "She was my wife, I left the town where we lived to find some work, and then I got turned in to this." When he said the last part he raised his hand to look at it. He lowered his hand and carried on "To cut a long story short, I went back to the town and it was a blood bath, to this day I still don't know what happened, but I will never forget that smell from what ever did it." William took out a small golden locket from under his chest plate to let Ling see it. William then said sadly "This is all I have left to remember her."  
  
William then went on with his story "And Sophitia has blamed me for letting her die ever since it happened." Ling then thought about it for a second and asked, "Ok, then what was the puppet thing about?" William then smiled and said "She's on the same quest as me, but I am getting paid for my services, and she isn't, so she is a puppet in a sense." In a low whisper he added, "However, if I was in a fight, I would be glad to have her on my side, but don't tell her, ok?"  
  
THE CITY OF WATER  
  
The market was a place full of people and traders. William had his clock on tightly to make certain no one could see his green lizard skin. As they approached a market stall selling pictures, William said quietly to Ling "If you want information Edward is the one to talk to." Then he spoke up "Edward, you have anything for me?" The owner Edward said smiling "Have I let you down yet?" Edward looked around and said, "In the back, the streets are never safe." William didn't move for a second. Ling asked, "What is it?" William just said "I don't know, but stay sharp, and be ready for anything." With that said William walked in to the back leaving Ling to wonder how long she would have to wait.  
  
Her question was answered in five seconds as a man was thrown past her. Then William ran out quickly and said, "Heads up." Then he threw her a katana. Ling grabbed the sword in mid-air and asked, "What's this for?" William said while getting out his own weapons, "Edge master thought you might find it useful, besides, what's the point in know how to use it if you don't have one?" Then someone jumped at William, instead of ducking William just grabbed the man by the neck, and then threw him at another man running towards him with a sword in hand.  
  
A few seconds later we see Ling and William being chased by a large crowd of angry people. As they make it on to a bridge another group are waiting for them ahead of them, both Ling and William stopped and came to the same conclusion. However Ling saw something on her side of the bridge. "Think you can jump to that?" asked Ling pointing towards a small island. William looked at her like she insulted him. "Yeah I can make that jump easy, but what about you?" As soon as he finished his sentence Ling jumped in to his arms and said, "Don't get any ideas, I am still engaged." William said, "Oh, heaven forbid." With the crowds coming closer William jumped.  
  
William landed on the small island and Ling got down. They both looked around. William looked at Ling and asked "Now what?" Then a man with a Katana/ Samurai sword stepped onto the island. The man looked at Ling then at William, he said to Ling "Ling, get on the boat now, I'll take care of the Lizard." She jumped in between both of them and said "Listen Mitsurgi, he is not an enemy he helped me escape from the people that kidnapped me." Mitsurgi looked doubtful but with a smile he said, "Fine, but I still don't like him one bit." Then William said to Mitsurgi "Oh please, don't hide it my account."  
  
William looked worryingly around, Ling noticed and before she could say "WHAT", a slab crumbled away then there was a hole. A second passed and five Lizards jumped out. "Just my luck." said William. Mitsurgi and William just looked at each other and nodded. At the same time William ran at the first lizard and kicked it square in the chest. Mitsurgi did a forward roll and lunged at his lizard. And both of their oppositions went down.  
  
As Mitsurgi and William were fighting their oppositions, another Lizard came running at Ling. The lizard did a slide; just what Ling anticipated him to do. One simple side jump was all it took. Then she did a horizontal attack, followed by a low sweep, which knocked the lizard on its back. Then she heard a voice in her head say, "End it, before it gets up again." So without thinking she drove her sword straight in to the lizards chest.  
  
The two other lizards remaining just looked at each other. Then it seems that they just remembered they had to be somewhere else. To make certain no more lizards was coming to play William sent a cry of victory down the hole. Mitsurgi looked at Ling and noticed that she had an empty look on her face. Mitsurgi put his weapon away and said to her "It doesn't get any easier, but you do get used to it."  
  
William walked over to them and asked "So now what?" Mitsurgi said instantly, "We get her to the palace, as soon as possible." Ling still a little shaken up said "The fastest way would be by ship, but we would need a lot of money for that and we don't have it." Then Miturgi said, "Before this goes on any longer, Mr Lizard behind you."  
  
With that William did a one hundred and eighty-degree turn, and slammed his shield in to the head of one of the Lizards that Mitsurgi or he had knocked out. William said to Mitsurgi "One my name is William, two, I think I know of a person who would pay a lot for three dead Lizards?" Mitsurgi just looked at Ling with a look that said is he joking? Ling just said in disbelief "Why me?"  
  
The Empire's Garden  
  
"I cannot believe this place is real," said William for the tenth time. Ling said smiling "Well, for the tenth time yes it is." Then she added "But on a different note you'll also need a date to go with to the wedding." William just looked at her and said, "Yeah, how can the ladies resist a tall green stranger?" realising she was not going to win it, Ling said, "I'm not going to win on this am I?" William shook his head and said, "Not a chance". Ling just said "Fine, you win, oh I asked Chow about the information you wanted, it should be in the Library, and there is someone there to help you." "I have to go and check the food, so I'll see you later, bye." William just nodded and they both walked off.  
  
In the Library  
  
As William walked in to the Library a sixteen-year-old girl greeted him. She looked at him with a smile and said "You must be William, I'm Xianghua, and it's an honour to meet you if half the stories are true." William rubbed the back of his neck and said "Thanks, but can we get to work please?" "Of course, this way." said Xianghua, indicating towards a pile of books.  
  
Midnight  
  
"Wake up William, wake up." Said, Xianghua. William woke up instantly and said "AHHH, what, whatwhat what, hay what is it?" Xianghua said "Its midnight, it looked like you were having a nightmare.." She didn't say anything else William could work out the rest. William rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Listen I'll be ok, I just need to go for a walk, want to come?" Xianghua just said, " Ok."  
  
As William and Xianghua was walking along William asked " What's wrong?" Xianghua said "It's nothing, ok, ok it's just that, well you're a Lizard." William interrupted her by saying "Wow that's news to me." Xianghua just continued "Ok I deserved that, but my point is that the dark order made the Lizards to find the Soul Edge, and as I pointed out you are a Lizard."  
  
William gave it some thought and said " Listen Xianghua, the dark order made the Lizards as an army, there job is not to find the Soul Edge, for that they have someone or thing named Astaroth." Xianghua looked ashamed "Alright I'll be honest, Lord Chow ordered me to keep an eye on you, in hope of finding the Soul Edge first, I'm sorry." At that moment William was more annoyed then he could ever remember. He looked up and said in a calm voice " I am going to carry on with my walk, if you follow me I swear I'll rip your head off, is that clear?" And with that Xianghua went back to the Library, and William carried on walking.  
  
In the Library  
  
As Xianghua entered the Library she picked up a book and looked through it but then put it back down. Then there was a tap on the door and a voice that said, "Hello is William around?" Xianghua turned to face the person and said "Lady Ling err sorry I don't think he is, but can I ask you a question about him?" Ling paused for a second and said, "Ok what?" Xianghua said, "Why is it that he's looking for the Soul Edge?"  
  
Ling said, "Bottom line is this, if he destroys the sword he will be human again, anything else?" Xianghua went quiet and then said, "Yes, I know it is not any of my business but, William said two names in his sleep the first was "Lily", and the second was "Adam", do you know who they are?" Ling just said coldly, "No, and you're right it's not any of your business, good night." And with that Ling left. And Xianghua just said to herself "Well at least this night cannot get any worse."  
  
Two hours later  
  
As William was walking back to his room he heard something from around corner. When he turned the corner he could not believe what he was seeing. Another lizard was in front of him. The lizard had strangled a guard to death, or to put it better the lizard had crushed the guard's neck.  
  
Then the lizard noticed William; the lizard just looked at William. Then the lizard tried to stab William, The lizard was quick, but William was quicker. As the lizard tried to stab him, William grabbed the Lizards arm but at the same moment kicked the dead guard's sword in to the air catches it and stabbed the sword it to the Lizards neck. As William wiped the lizards green blood from his face, he said to the dead lizard in a voice that was colder and more bitter then winter "An eye for an eye."  
  
Five minutes of fighting his way through the lizards in one on one combat, then a pack of lizards run in to him. William tries to lose them by going down a maze of tunnels, sadly for William they follow him down there without delay. Then as William goes down a hall he comes to a door and without thinking he goes in.  
  
After William slams the door close he asks himself out loud "Now what?" "William, is that you?" said a voice, William saw Xianghua and said, "Quick pass me something to hold this door shut, there is a pack of lizards after me." Xianghua passed him a battle-axe. William took the axe and jammed the door with it. William breathed a sigh of relief, and then asked looking around, "Thanks, where are we anyway?" Xianghua leaned against a wall and said, "The armoury, a fat loud of good it is with out an army, what are we going to do? There are Lizards all over the place."  
  
William looked from one of the walls to Xianghua and said " Don't worry all we have to do is find the lizards leader and kill him, and for getting out of here I have two questions, one the pond is on the other side of that wall, right?" Xianghua just nodded and said "Ok yes, but I don't understand where this is going." William walked up to the wall and said, "Can you swim?" Xianghua said "Yes, but you cannot be thinking what I hope you aren't thinking." William said, "Just take a deep breath." Then William throws punch after punch at the wall after the seventh punch the wall gave way.  
  
Xianghua made it to the surface and climbed on to an island in the middle of the lake. Xianghua stood up and scanned the surface of the water for William; Xianghua then noticed a shadow come over her. In an instant Xianghua turned around then a tall strong warrior grabbed her by the neck. Xianghua didn't need to ask who he was; it was the creature called Astaroth in a voice that sounded pure evil Astaroth said, "Die."  
  
Then William jumped out of the water and landed a kick square in Astaroth's chest. Astaroth dropped Xianghua, and then Astaroth grabbed William and throw him to the floor. Then Astaroth put one hand around William's neck and tried to strangle him. William gasping for breath said "You it was you that killed them all." Astaroth then said "Plead for your life, just like they did." William grabbed Astaroth's arm and said "I don't plead, I roar RRROOOAAARRR" and then William throw both of his feet at Astaroth's face. The kick surprised Astaroth and made him loses his grip and drop William.  
  
William landed on the floor, and in a voice mixed of rage, anger and hatred William said, "That was for the people of the town." Xianghua shouted out to William "William, catch." then she passed his sword and shield to him. But William was not the only one armed; Astaroth picked up his weapon also, it was a battle-axe as tall as Astaroth. Astaroth looked from his axe to William and said "Looks like I'll have some fun after all."  
  
Both Astaroth and William ran at each other, Astaroth swung his axe vertically at William. William took a step to the right and the axe was stuck in the ground. William seeing a chance took it, he stabbed Astaroth in the arm. As Astaroth let out a cry of agony, William shouted at him "THAT WAS FOR MY WIFE!" But William wasn't finished with Astaroth yet. William ripped his sword out of Astaroth's arm to make him feel more agony, and then William picked Astaroth up over his head and through him back on to the floor. Then William shouted at him "AND THAT WAS FOR MY SON!" With that said William walked over to Astaroth's axe. William dropped his weapons and picked up Astaroth's axe then sent the axe flying and it landed on Astaroth's chest, just where William wanted it to go. With a cough of blood Astaroth said to William "William, I'll see you in hell.." William leaned down and said, "Get in the queue Astaroth."  
  
A minute later Xianghua came to the surface of the water holding her sword. William was siting at the edge looking down at her, he pulled her up and said, "I don't think the Lizards will be a problem, you ok?" Xianghua said siting next to him "I'm fine, you alright you look a little weird?" William looked at what was once know as Astaroth and said, "Yea, I just had to settle and old score." Xianghua followed William's stare and said "Ouch that had to hurt." Then William smiled "Well on a brighter note, I can say this was the liveliest wedding I have ever been to in my life."  
  
Two months later  
  
"And that's how it had happened Lily, I know you never liked what I did, but now I feel at peace with myself, now I can move on, I'll see you next year, where ever you are take care." Said William, staring down at Lily's grave stone. With nothing else to say he walked away from the grave and down the path he had walked every year. But this year at the end of the path waiting was Xianghua.  
  
Xianghua asked William "Are you going to be ok?" William said looking up at the sky "Yea I'll be fine for another year." William then asked "So where are off to now, and before I forget how's Ling doing?" Xianghua said, "Ling is doing ok, she took up some more sword fighting, she is really good, oh and as for where to next I heard something about a port in India had been attacked by some monsters or something." And with that, our heroes continued on with their quest, for what lay ahead no one could guess.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N I can only hope you like this story. The reason I did a story like this is that I think it is best to tell a story from a different point of view. Plus my favourite character is the Lizard man and I think I've got better at this then my last story say so please say, but be nice please. 


End file.
